Blame It On Hormones
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: [Oneshot] Taemesta. Beautiful. Envious Of Her Sister. Manipulative. Clever. Traitor To Humanity. Immortal Follower. But that doesn't make her evil. You could just blame it on teenage hormones?


**Summary: **(Oneshot) Taemesta; Beautiful. Envious Of Her Sister. Manipulative. Clever. Traitor To Humanity. Imortal Follower. But that doesn't make her evil... You _could_ just blame it on teenage hormones?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Daughters of the Moon.

_**AN: Like my title? Lol. It fits perfectly with Taemestra, don't it? She is Maggi/Penelope's younger sister who turned to the Atrox beasically because she hated Maggie/Penelope for 'stealing' Hector away. She was just jealous, I guess you could say. This is all in book 10, and if you haven't read it, then do read it! NOW! That's a threat. :D Sorry for the shortness.**_

**

* * *

**

Blame It On Hormones

* * *

I knew how all the men gazed at me longingly, as if they were love-struck puppies. And I guess they were, and they had every right to stare at me so. After all, I was a beauty far beyond my age; with my pale, glossy skin and dark, silk hair that fell gracefully over my shoulder. I'd be damned if a man would say, "You are a _hideous _woman." But then again, I was - on the inside.

But it was _her _fault.

My sister, Penelope; a witch, I might add. We were half-sisters, thank Athena. Our mother had spent nights with Zeus, him seducing her. Of course, that was a year before I was born. I've often wondered how things would be if I was born from Zeus and our mother, rather than her. Maybe I wouldn't be how I was to this day - foolish and nieve, unlike my sister.

But these 'feelings'... they were _her _fault.

She had stolen Hector from me, using her 'magic', I presume. At first, I was sure of his infatuation for _me_. We were a fine match; his dark hair, broodness, and angular features with my perfect figure would be so mesmorizing for others to watch. Unfortunately, he had fallen for Penelope. Damn that Eros! Stricking Hector in the heart, I see? How strange that was. But over time, I figured that it wasn't Eros who helped bewitch him, but my _dear sister_. If I only shared the same magic, then maybe I could have gotten to him first, and she wouldn't have him for herself.

That's when I plotted an idea.

If her stories of that ancient, evil force were true, then I might be able to join that cult. I'd match her power, maybe even greater. A part of me, one still pure and innocent, balanced the consequences.

If I joined that force, I would surely be betraying my sister and all of humanity. She would be heartbroken. Yes, I did want that, but still?... What would I gain?

But then again, if I joined, I'd obtain the power I needed. Hector, mine. And Penelope would feel so helpless, something I'd wanted for so long. To see her feel vulnerable, for once.

So, I joined, and gained immortality. Not even that was enough for me, though. I was glutton, thriving on everything that would give me pleasure in life; a life that I had unknowingly ended, all because of my childish need for revenge.

But even after I had gained access into 'the Atrox', Hector still wasn't mine! How annoying that was to me. So, another 'bright' idea came to mind, and I set it in motion."If I can't have him, no one can."

But my betrayal - it was _her _fault.

She pushed me to it, my sister. If she hadn't taken Hector, I wouldn't have been trying to destroy her along with that other man. Hector had been bonded to the Atrox for eternity, and Penelope was miserable. And I was glad by that alone.

I wasn't some hot-tempered, cold woman who turned to evil in order to gain my desires and wishes. I wasn't! No one could blame _me _for doing these things; converting to evil, destroying a man's hopes of getting the woman he wanted, making my sister utterly miserable. No, that wasn't my fault - not at all! I was so young, so how could anyone blame me?

If you must blame anything, blame it on my damned hormones.

After all, during my entire charade of evil, I had started the 'daily cycle' that woman started around my age; the 'woman's curse'.

So... was this all my fault?


End file.
